Ethan White
Ethan White was the first to start making extra Releasios after Super Releasio 64 came out. He is currently National Toad President. He has worked on Super Releasio Bros., Super Releasio Bros. 2j: The Lost Toads, Marble Blast Releasio: Extra Toad Edition, Super Releasio Bros. 2u, Releasio Bird, Releasio Snakio, and Super Releasio Kart. Ethan will continue making Releasios until he dies. On July 10th, 2017, Ethan graduated Releasio School and became a Releasio. In the Releasio Universe According to the Toad Facts, Ethan speaks for Toad and Ethan IS Toad. When asked why Ethan claimed to be the Toad God, Ethan replied "Toad made me do it." So if Ethan White really is Toad (which he definitely is, according to the toad facts, he wasn't always that. Ethan's mind is being destroyed by Toad and Toad is mind-controlling him. He actually hates Toad. Sometimes he has regained sanity briefly. On April 30th, 2017, Ethan was kidnapped and forced to attend the StrexCorp company picnic because Toad suspected his disloyalty. Once it was confirmed, he was impersonated by someone by pretending to be Ethan (a StrexCorp representative named Ethan Blue), taking over his YouTube account and all of his other internet accounts. It was unknown if he is still alive for a long time. But on May 18th, Ethan (the real one) escaped from the StrexCorp torture chambers and defeated Ethan Blue. He is back. Ethan Blue was running in the 2017 Toad President Election, posing as Ethan White. Since the process has begun, the real Ethan has to continue the campaign. On May 18th, 2017, Timestoppa insulted Ethan's honor as a TASer and Ethan challenged him to a duel. Toad was Ethan's second. Timestoppa didn't want to duel, so he kidnapped many members of the Toad Army and threatened to kill them unless Ethan took back his challenge. Not wanting Toads to be harmed, Ethan did. Timestoppa let the Toads go. This threat would not stop Ethan again, as all Toads are now immortal. Ethan made them this way after he realized that they could be killed. The way he did this was that on July 10th (when he became a Releasio) he traveled back in time to May 18th and released the Toad Invulnerability Patch to Toads, which, among a few other things, made Toads unable to die unless they wanted to. Ethan won the election, and since there was a tie for the National Toad Vice President he selected MadeForReleasio Toad for that role. He selected Shadow Mario, Dargos, and Supahsta for the Toad Supreme Court. He also summoned Toad God to the real world in the form of Supahsta's Toad Toy. On October 29, 2017, Ethan revealed that he is an identical twin of MadeForReleasio Toad, and that they went down opposite paths of life. In-game Appearences Ethan apprears in Windows Releasio, making fun of the player if they type "Toad" into the text editor enough to fill up the entire screen. External Links * Ethan's YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCD7TBkmORY_ogge6Bau64KQ